


Love is above everything

by ivy__yvi



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pride, lesbian being accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy__yvi/pseuds/ivy__yvi
Summary: Hello guys, how are you?Well, I was re-watching Juliantina story and had the idea of write about how things could be different if Lupe reacted better about Juliana's sexuality. I hope you enjoy, I beg your pardon about my bad english.REMEMBER: it's pride month, all the LGBTQIA+ are aware of our rights, and June is a month os fighting for us, but never forget to support our black brothers and sisters (straight or no) that still fighting (now, more than ever, maybe) for their lives. Let's fight together, lets's try make this place a better place, no matter your color and sexuality. Black Lives Matter.
Relationships: Juliana Valdés & Lupita de Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Kudos: 37





	Love is above everything

It was hard for those girls being apart, they passed for so many things and they feel something completely new for each other. See Valentina so close to her, makes Juliana forget where they were, and she simply leaned and kissed Valentina. Was a tender kiss, they were missing each other, and before they could do anything else they listened

“Juliana! What’s happening here?” Lupita’s voice was pure shock.

“Mama!” Juliana was surprised. Valentina was scared. After Lucho, people in college and Eva, the last she wanted was problem with Juliana’s mom.

“Juliana, you and Valentina, now sit on that table. We need to talk” Lupita said harshly pointing to the outside table.

The girls seated close to each other. Lupita was in front of both, her green eyes looking inside her daughter eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I saw you both kissing in that kitchen” Lupita started “Can you explain me what is this?”

“Mom, I don’t know how to explain this, but a few month I couldn’t imagine that I will ever be able to feel happy and loved by someone” Juliana started holding to not cry “But after I met Val, she became someone so important and we weren’t planned any of this, it’s just happened”. Juliana holded Valentina hand “And now, mom, I’m completely in love with Valentina. I know it will be terrible for you, but I’ve fell in love, and I’m so happy with her…”

“Juli, stop, please!” Lupita said closing her eyes “ Let me try to follow… You and Valentina are in love?”

  
“Yes!” both girl said

“Ok! Now explain something for me…” Lupita took a deep breath “Why this will be terrible for me?”

Juliana and Valentina looked surprised into each other eyes.

“Juli, understand one thing. I’m your mom, I love you unconditionally. You didn’t have a normal childhood because of your papa. You don’t have feelings for him, I don’t blame you. No kid in the world should see what you saw, pass what you passed. I feel guilty for this, I should have give you a respectful childhood, give you the opportunity of living a good life. After we moved here, you were my strength, my reason to continue, my reason to live. When I was kidnapped you move the world to keep me safe, you did for me in these days, what I have to do to you your whole life. You took care of me. I know it’s not the same thing, and don’t think I will accept your sexuality only because you were a good daughter, but because you are my daughter. And I love you so much. I won’t be hypocrite and say that I understand completely, but I can see that Valentina makes you happy, and this is enough for me. I also know that you, Valentina, are much more happy with Juliana. I don’t know how your family will be with this, but I know how pure your heart is, and how much you love my daughter, so with me, you have someone who will give you support, acceptance and respect. And in this house, or in another one when we move, you will always be part of my family.”

The three women were crying and smile.

  
“Thank you, mom” Juliana said sobbing

  
“Come on you both, stand up and give me a hug” Lupita wiped her tears.

  
When the girls hugged her she said “I love you both, with all my heart”


End file.
